


Calm Me, Ground Me

by araliya



Series: CrissColfer Valentines Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: CCValentines2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: For Day 1 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge, writing for CrissColfer.





	Calm Me, Ground Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt: Lost In Your Eyes by Debbie Gibson

_(I just fell, don’t know why)_

 

On a barren stage in an empty arena, Chris is beautiful.

 

It’s all Darren can think as he watches him, fidgeting with the microphone as he looks to Darren for advice. He’s been helping Chris with performance tips before their first show, mentoring him as he figures out exactly how singing solos live works.

 

Chris has been understandably nervous; he seemed not to like the sound of his voice unless it was caged up in a studio, complaining that it was too high and too pitchy.

 

Darren had been quick to disagree. He doesn’t really understand how anyone can dislike having a voice like  _that_ , one that sounds like honey-sweet syrup, the timbre of it impossibly gentle. Darren had told Chris about as much- he hates how Chris doesn’t know how  _incredible_  he really is- and Chris had blushed and brushed it aside.

 

_(Something’s there we can’t deny...)_

 

The deafening whistle of the feedback from the microphone brings Darren out of his reverie, and he sees Chris lower himself to perch at the lip of the stage.  

 

Darren walks down one of the side aisles to meet him, switching off the two-way radio that connects him to the sound techs. He slides the microphone out of Chris’ hands, and then rests his arms on Chris’ knees so that he can look up at him.

 

Chris chews his lips and then lets out a little huff of a sigh. “I sound like a cross between a five-year old and an old lady.”

 

Darren grins at him; they’ve been through this about a thousand times before. “You do  _not_. You’re doing so much better with your breath control, and you’ve gotten more used to owning your stage space. You sound  _great_ , Chris.”

 

“My hands shake, and then that makes the microphone shake, and then it just fucks up  _everything_ ,” Chris says quietly.

 

Darren stills Chris’ hands, which have been worrying the neck of his t-shirt. “The nerves go away eventually.”

 

Chris eyes him skeptically and Darren laughs, pushing back the hair that’s fallen over his forehead. “I’m serious. Think of it as clouds giving way to the sun. You’ll be so nervous, and you’ll feel sick, but after a few moments you’ll never want to stop singing. That feeling- it’s incredible, Chris.”

 

“Is that why we can’t get you to shut up then, Mr Attention Whore?” Chris teases, tugging on a loose curl.

 

“Hey, I’m serious!” Darren settles his chin on his hands. “If it doesn’t get better, find something to ground you. Sing to a pole at the back of the arena, or to an empty seat. You’ll forget just how surrounded you are.”

 

“What about you?” Chris whispers, and something in Darren’s chest catches.

 

“I- I won’t actually be in the audience,” he says, and Chris smiles slightly at the way he stutters for a moment.

 

“I can imagine you’re there, though.”

 

“Okay,” Darren says quietly, and Chris tips his chin up with his fingers.

 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, closing the space between them and kissing him softly. The kiss feels like what hearing Chris’ voice feels like:

 

A satin ribbon wrapping up the length of his body, curling around his heart, and pulling Darren  _home_.

 

_(And when I first knew_

_Was when I first looked at you)_


End file.
